Maid-full Bet
by sweetlittlefox
Summary: Oz decided to make a bet with Gilbert, Gil not knowing what would happen to the loser. (Before Oz thrown into the Abyss)
1. Chapter 1

**Why Hello everyone and welcome to my new story :D (I know I should be working on Betrayed Love but I have had to idea in my mind for a few days now) It must be because I just brought the first four volume of the manga and getting the next two next week :O Why must I be sooo poor D: D: **

**So I do hope you enjoy and this is when they are cute little children and before Oz was thrown into the Abyss D: So yes I will continue of course but if you review I will be really happy! **

**Oh, and should I make it a pairing? Gil x Oz or should they just stay friends? It is up to you~ just review :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Young Master?"

Oz looked up from his book to see his servant Gilbert standing in from of him with some tea on a try he is holding.

Oz smiled he knew today was going to be fun he loved teasing Gil, while Gil was his servant, they were best friends and well Gil was adorable, so today seemed like a great day to tease him.

"Gil how about we play a game?"

"M-master you know you have l-lessons today r-right?" Gil was getting nervous knowing he was going to lose.

"Come on Gil it is only a quick game, well more like a bet~"

Oz had come up with a great plan, all he had to do was winning, and well he wasn't going to play fairly.

"A bet young master?"

"Yes just a simple easy bet and the rules are if you win I will go to the lessons"

Gil seemed relived with that answer, but then stated:

"And if you win young master?"

Oz grinned "Well, you will have to wait and see~"

Gil was really nervous he wasn't sure if he was going to take that chance, he didn't want to be in a room with cats, knowing Oz it might be something to do with cats, but if he won then Oz will go to his lessons so it might be worth it.

"Ok I w-will do it young master!" Gil seemed pretty confident that he could win it.

"Ok so the bet is that if you hold this cat for three minutes you win! How easy is that?"

Gil felt the entire colour in his face just left him, he couldn't even get close to a cat, let along hold it, and whatever Oz was scheming he really didn't want Gil to win.

"Y-young m-master I-I can't d-do that! Please p-pick something e-else!"

Oz just grinned as Ada walked in with her cat Dinah and gave it to Oz, Ada smiled at Gil as Oz walked over with the daemon in his arms.

Gil felt tears rushing down his face, he couldn't do it, and it is too much, holding that thing for three whole minutes, it was going to be the death of him! Gil held out his shaky arms as Oz placed Dinah in them.

Gils legs buckled as he landed on his bottom, from the sudden landing Dinah sunk its claws into Gils arm, Gil cried out in pain, the temptation of trowing that cat across the room was too much, but he didn't want to know what would happen if he lost.

Oz just stood there trying not to laugh as he looked at the pocket watch, only twenty seconds and Gil looks as if he is about to throw the cat off him. He knew this was quite mean but he wanted to know how long he would last.

Ten seconds later poor Dinah was flung across the room with Gil running the opposite direction crying and in between sobs saying words that Oz didn't understand.

Ads ran to Dinah calling Gil a meanie and slamming that door on her exit, well Oz won the bet like he thought and approach Gil.

"Shh, it is ok Gil don't worry the cat is gone, you are fine now" Oz gave Gil a hug as Gil was now only sobbing.

"P-please y-young m-m-master don't d-do t-that a-again" Gil held onto Oz, face buried into Oz's.

"Ok I promise! Now time for your punishment for losing the bet~"

Gil looked up and was quite frighten, he didn't want to know, they were always embarrassing or scary, and Oz has quite the creative mind.

"Gil what you are going to do it wear this little outfit I had made for you~"

Oz walked over to a small suitcase and opened it to reveal a black and white maid outfit! Gil was gobsmacked! He couldn't believe he was going to have to wear that!

It was a really short dress, sleeveless with white ruffles going down the front, to wear a small apron around the waist with ruffles around the edge with a collar bow tie. (Much like a Lolita maid outfit)

And that was not all Oz pulled out stocking and heels! Gil didn't know what say, he was hoping Master Oz was only joking he couldn't wear that! What if the other servants saw his wearing that!

"Now the rules and conditions for this punishment is that this is your new outfit for the next three days~ you can only wearing something different if we go out and if really important guests come over, also if I see you wearing something different for none of the conditions I just said you will gain an extra day for wearing this~" Oz gleamed at Gil who sunk to the floor Master Oz was really punishing him.

"Also Gil that is not all, lovely Ada will be doing your hair and whenever you address me you must curtsies~ alsooo when you feed me dessert when I am in my room you must sit on my lap and spoon fee me~"

"W-w-what young m-master I-I-I can't d-do t-that!" Gil was starting to panic Oz knew this was a great idea he couldn't wait to see cute little Gil wearing the really inappropriate maid outfit.

This is going to be so much fun.

* * *

**Next chapter shall be fun :) heheheeh~ Poor Gil :D Mwhahahaah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! :) I am sorry it has taken me a while to upload, I wanted to have a clear idea on where I am going and also I have been really, really busy :( **

**And I have had a hard time trying to add some romance in it and I am having heaps of trouble trying to find the right words in my very small vocabulary :(**

**So yes I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Pandora Hearts or it characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come on Gil we can't leave without you!" Ada shouted from the other side of the door, Gil had finished getting changed and he felt like a fool, he hated the outfit and the dress-like-thing was only just covering his bottom. Gil tried to yank it to go lower but luck was not on his side today, the heels were also hard to walk in to make matters worse, and not to mention the underwear, it was white with frills!

Gil slowly opens the door to see Ada and Oz who were both trying not to laugh, Gil just glared at them both, he was extremely embarrassed! He was using his hands to hold the skirt down, he had blushed from ear to ear, and his gaze was on the floor.

"Y-y-young m-m-master, please c-change t-t-the punishment!" Gill wailed as he had tears flowing down his face.

"Nope! I love what you are wearing and the pretty bow in your hair! Gil I think you were meant to be a female why not come outside now and play with us?"

Before Gil could reply Oz went behind Gil and lifted the back of the skirt up, Gil froze, did his Young Master really just do that? Gil's face went a beat red and he started to tremble.

"My, my Gil I really do love the underwear choice~"

"M-ma-master" Gil felt his knees shake; he couldn't handle it, he feel to the floor, making sure that his underwear wasn't showing.

"Onii-Chan! Don't tease Gilbert!"

Oz looked at Ada, she didn't seem too impressed but that didn't really matter, she will forget when they started to play.

"Ok Ada! Let's go play outside come on Gil!"

Both Ada and Oz ran outside, Gil was still sitting on the floor trying to recover from the attack; his master was truly embarrassing him, Gil slowly got up and walked outside hoping that this day and the others would go fast.

As soon as Gil walked outside he had lost all hope in keeping his dignity, he knew people will see him and question why he is wearing a maid outfit, but he didn't really care anymore.

"GIL! Hurry up your it!" Gil saw Ada and Oz run away from him and so the game of tag began.

A little while after playing tag Ada, Gil and Oz were all lying in the grass together puffed out from a great game, it was starting to get dark and so Gil thought it would be a great idea to go inside and get ready for dinner.

After dinner Gil got the dessert and headed to Oz's bedroom, the thought of having to spoon-feed the young master sent shivers down his spine. He didn't want to do that, but if it is an order how will he cope? He saw Oz as his master and only his master, but yet sometimes he questions it, does he feel something more than just seeing Oz as his master?

No. He doesn't, Gil shakes his head, and continues to head to his Masters room, praying that he doesn't have to feed him.

Gil knocks the door and waits for Oz to say he can come in, Gil walks in and places the dessert try on the desk, Oz sat down and looked at Gil, Gil shifted as he couldn't stare at his masters wondering why he hadn't touch his food anymore.

"Well Gil? Are you going to make me wait any longer? You know you have to feed me right?"

"M-master I-I-I can't f-feed -"

"You can! Cause I say so"

Oz grabbed Gil's hand and forced him to sit on his lap, Gil started to feel unconfutable as the back of the skirt most likely wasn't covering the back properly.

Gil grabbed the plate for the custard tart and the spoon, he started to feel butterflies in his stomach and his hand was shaking, after the first two mouthfuls Gil couldn't handle it anymore, he was breaking the rules of master and servant.

Oz himself was enjoying this, he loved to tease his servant, and well he didn't see Gil as his servant but best friend instead. He notices that Gil was nervous and that he wasn't concentrating on where Oz's mouth was and missed and some of the custard was on Oz's cheek.

"Oh my Gil, there is some food on my cheek, you better clean it~"

Oz stared at Gils now pale face, he grinned he got a great idea.

"With cleaning I mean, you will have to lick it clean Gil~"

Oz looked up at Gil wondering what would be going through him mind right now, he saw Gil opening and closing him mouth, he must be lost for words. Oz loved at how cute Gils face is when he is like this, all flustered and nervous.

Gil gulped and looked down, hoping his face wasn't red, he knew he must look foolish in front of his Master. He hoped no one would come in anytime soon, it would be hard to explain as to why he would be sitting on the Masters lap in such an inappropriate outfit.

Gil placed his hands on Oz's shoulders and leaned forward, Oz looked at Gil and a small smile to his face he place one arm around Gils waist and pulled him closer, Gil let out a little squeak, but he leaned forward and licked the custard off.

Oz took this chance and leaned in and smashes his lips with Gils, Gil froze and the spoon fell to the floor, Oz pulled back and smiled.

"Oz?"

Oz turned to see his younger sister Ada staring at him with a shocked expression.

* * *

**Please review to tell me if you like it :)**


End file.
